


sleep well, my angel

by jaeminim



Series: an insight to the softest nct ship: markhyuckmin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love markminhyuck, it's literally four in the morning, jaemin and hyuck get mark to sleep, mark stays up late writing lyrics, markminhyuck are very much in love, pretty much, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminim/pseuds/jaeminim
Summary: It’s not an uncommon occurrence for Mark to settle into bed late.





	sleep well, my angel

**Author's Note:**

> SO I KINDA PROJECTED ONTO MARK 
> 
> and im a sucker for markminhyuck so here, take some soft boyfies being boyfies

It’s reaching two in the morning as Mark is still awake, notebook open on the table in front of him, pen clasped tightly in his hand, the mug of coffee half drained and forgotten on the edge of the table as he bounces his leg, words evading him. He knows that working at night is not productive, but damned he’ll be if he allows himself to forget the idea, the story behind the lyrics that he could not yet write down. The clock ticks closer to the full hour as he sighs, pulling his glasses off his face to rub at his eyes, just one verse and he’d be done, but said verse simply refused to cooperate with him, leaving him a mess in the living room of the dorms, pen still tight in his grasp. He shakes himself out of his reverie and begins to read over his composition.

It’s reaching two thirty in the morning as he’s drinking a cup of water, the drink somewhat waking him up. The final verse is still evading him as he stares into the dark of the dorm, trying to rack his brain for any word that might give him a lead. Sometimes he hates writing, yet, seeing the other members coo over his lyrics, sending him well-meant teasing looks makes him feel a lot better and motivates him to continue writing lyrics along to the random beats he likes to drum along his thigh during a writing session.

His creativity peaks during the night, directly after coming home from practice. He’s quick to take a shower and grabs a bowl of whatever there is to eat, locking himself in his room, filling pages upon pages of ideas, stray lyrics, riffs and beats, anything his adrenaline powered brain can think of. It’s usually midnight when Mark finally returns from the writing lockdown and helps everyone settle down into bed, pecking both his boyfriends on the lips as he cleans up the flurry of papers in their room. Sometimes he joins them in bed after tidying up, but usually, he moves his work to the living room and continues there, trying to finish one more line, one more verse, one more song.

He creates like no tomorrow, writing new lyrics, creating new beats, working on his old projects, refining them, polishing them off, all in the middle of the night, as that is when he works the best. The night gives him a new point of view, a new outlook on the Seoul life, a life much different from the one back in Canada, he has grown to love. He sometimes misses Canada, and the lingering feeling of homesickness is harder to bear when the first snow sets in, because the only thought in his mind being how pretty the snow was back home in Canada, and how he’d want to show Jaemin and Hyuck around during the holidays.

His final verse is done as it passes three in the morning, yet there’s something that feels slightly off about the composition as a whole. The coffee that had been sitting on the table right next to his hand had been long finished, and now sat empty next to a chilled bottle of water partially drunk from, and his wristwatch lays haphazardly on the edge of the table. There’s a beautiful type of silence in the three AM version of Seoul, and Mark is enamoured with the view that greets him on most nights after he is done with his writing.

He’s staring at the moon with wide, childlike eyes, notebook tightly grasped in his hand, when warm arms wrap around his midsection, pulling him to a warm chest. Up until that point, Mark doesn’t realise how cold he actually is, and is grateful for Jaemin’s warmth as the younger pulls him towards their shared room with no protest from Mark, who simply lets himself be dragged across the dorm. He’s already dressed for bed and is easily welcomed into the warm fortress of blankets and pillows, Donghyuck’s warm body moving to accommodate for the addition between them, curling into Mark’s embrace just as fast.

All three of them are awake, as Mark’s cuddled by his boyfriends on both sides of his body, Donghyuck pressing sleepy little kisses along the stretch of his collarbone, Jaemin resting Mark’s head in the crook of his shoulder, one of his hands holding Donghyuck’s as he stares at his boyfriends. He adores how clingy Donghyuck is, unafraid to be vocal about his need for physical affection, and finds it humorous how Mark refuses to give him the light of day as cameras are rolling, yet is the one that holds Donghyuck the closest and presses the most fervent kisses on his face.

It’s a habit of theirs, Mark’s and his, to trace Donghyuck’s facial features with a finger and press kisses to each of his moles, and Jaemin watches Mark shy from his grasp to do just that. With a soft smile he presses a kiss to the juncture of Mark’s shoulder and leans over to gently kiss the mole underneath Donghyuck’s eye as he softly bids goodnight to his boyfriends, both of which sleepily mumble back a response but Jaemin’s too far gone to understand what’s being said, he simply feels two pairs of lips against his forehead before dreams overcome him.

When morning comes, all three of them are tangled together, and Donghyuck begs for an extra ten minutes, holding onto Jaemin like a lifeline. He’s quick to respond to Mark telling him that he needs to get up, reminding the elder of the late hour he slept at, petulantly whining again for a few more minutes of precious rest. Jaemin just laughs, pulling Mark flat onto his back and hooking his legs through the gap in his, effectively pinning down Mark and Donghyuck yawns in victory, happy to get a few more precious minutes of rest before the managers would have their asses for this.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nanashyuckie) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nanashyuckie)  
> tell me what you think uwu


End file.
